Ti Amo?
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: Title means...I love You? Robin and Patrick are young royals and betrothed by their parents. They don't even like each other. Can they learn to love each other? Pairings: Scrubs, CarSon, Liason, and NiCo. R&R! Alternate Universe. Chapter 13 Up! Complete!
1. Prolouge

**A/N Yeah, yeah I'm writing too many stories. I know. Lool. ****  
**

**Princess Robin Genevieve Anastasia Devane-Scorpio: 16, Princess of Monaco a small country next to Italy. Betrothed to Prince Patrick Drake. Daughter of Queen Anastasia Devane and King Robert Scorpio.****  
**

**Prince Patrick Noah Anthony Drake: 17, Prince of Ireland. Betrothed to Princess Robin Devane-Scorpio. Son of Queen Madeline Drake and King Noah Drake. ****  
**

**Princess Courtney Mariana Sofia Corinthos: 16, Princess of Italy, sister of Prince Michael and daughter of Queen Adella and King Michael. Engaged to Prince Nikolas of Russia.****  
**

**Prince Michael Sonny Corinthos the second: 18, Prince of Italy, brother of Princess Courtney and son of Queen Adella and King Michael. Engaged to Princess Caroline of Norway.****  
**

**Princess Caroline Natalie Annette Durant-Spencer: 16, Princess of Norway. Daughter of Queen Bobbie Spencer, and the late Lord John Durant. Engaged to Prince Michael of Italy.****  
**

**Prince Jason Nathanial Matthew Morgan-Quartermaine: 17, Prince of Sweden, Brother of Princess Emily and son of Queen Monica Quartermaine and King Alan Quartermaine. Engaged to Princess Elizabeth of England.****  
**

**Princess Elizabeth Nicole Amanda Webber: 16, Princess of England. Lives with her grandmother the dowager queen. Sister of Prince Steven. Engaged to Prince Jason of Sweden. ****  
**

**Prince Nikolas ****Mikhail Stavrosovich ****Cassadine: 17, Prince of Russia. Son of Laura Spencer and Stavoros Cassadine. Engaged to Princess Courtney of Italy.**

**Princess Emily Elaine Rachel Morgan-Quartermaine: 16, Princess of Sweden. Sister of Prince Jason. Daughter of Queen Monica and King Alan. Not engaged. **

**Prince Steven James Edward Webber: 18, Prince of England, brother of Princess Elizabeth. Away at college, goes to Cambridge. ****  
**

**Other people are not really important but Lulu and Lucky are princess and prince of Norway as well. That's just how I'm making it work. Lol. Every country has a monarchy for the sake of the story. Very, very AU. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything.**

**Robin's POV**  
I was six years old when I first met Patrick Drake. Well actually met him

anyways. We knew of each other before then but we weren't formally

acquainted not exactly anyway. When I was six, my parents held a ball at

our palace, and his family was of course invited, our parents introduced

us and forced us to 'play' not so much play as interact with the etiquette

that was expected of young royals. Not that Patrick and I every really

participated in said etiquette. I was always running around and

sometimes even gasp dressing in pants rather then a dress or skirt.

Patrick was always rude and always spoke his mind even to his elders,

not that he got in much trouble, he'd just flash his Mother a dimpled

smile and all would be well and good. Patrick and I have never been

compatible. I distinctly remember kicking him in the shin at that ball, he

limped for days afterward. Of course I ended up having to write a two

thousand word essay about why we do not kick princes. Can't honestly

say I regret it either. But such is in my nature. He deserved it though.

What did he do? Well…I don't actually remember…but I know he

deserved it…he really did! To tell you the truth Patrick Drake deserves

everything he gets…well except when he gets off easy…he doesn't

deserve that… My best friend Courtney insists that I can learn to like

Patrick but I doubt that, she also said I could learn to like Carly the

princess, her brother Michael or Sonny as he likes to be called, is

betrothed to. She was terribly wrong about that. I do feel kind of bad

about the fact that Carly and I hate each other so much though, it puts

Courtney in a tough spot because Carly is her other best friend and she

always ends up in between us. Speaking of betrothals though my parents

felt it would be a simply brilliant idea to make me, princess of Monaco

marry Patrick, prince of Ireland. Whoohoo! Can you not see the very

obvious brilliance that simply oozes off the idea of forcing you only

daughter to marry someone she so clearly despises? Their response is we

can learn to love each other. Right. Yeah, because they get along so

amazingly well. Mmmhmm. Totally. They think because Courtney loves

her fiancé Nikolas prince of Russia and because Sonny is madly in love

with Carly who is princess of Norway. And to add to these example we

can always look to Jason who is also one of our best friends. Jason is

Prince of Sweden and engaged to Elizabeth, princess of England. So,

sadly for me I'm surrounded by people who are betrothed to each other

and actually love each other. This only inspires my parents to continue

with their insistence that Patrick and I will one day fall in love or at least

like each other. Some how after the way he spent the week I was forced

to spend at his palace 'visiting' and 'getting to know' each other, flirting

with some Lady in his court I doubt that's happening. Honestly, I don't

envision us having any form of bright and wonderful future, but that's

just me. It's not exactly like there is any serious shortage of Princesses

for him to marry. I mean he can marry Jason's sister Princess Emily of

Sweden, there's a good match, and their countries are far closer to each

other then his is to mine, I mean I'm right next to Italy, and Patrick is

like in Ireland which is in Northern Europe right near Sweden! It's

clearly a brilliant plan! And I can marry Elizabeth's brother. What's his

name again? Well, whatever, either way the fact that he is away at

whatever college it is he goes to makes us a perfect match! STEVEN!

That's his name. We would never have to see each other, that's the

husband I need. I definitely don't need Patrick Drake. Now if only my

parents could see the brilliance in this plan…but they will…because…I.

Am. Not. Marrying. Patrick. Drake. Nope. Not. Happening. No. Way.

**A/N Lol. I hope everyone liked my new story! Review Please!!!!!!!!! **


	2. Not Happening

**A/N Thank you for all the wonderful reviews everyone! This chapter takes place before the prologue just so you know!**

**Disclaimer: I promise you I don't own GH nor will I ever.**

**Robin's POV**

"Princess? Wake up. Her majesty would like to see you in her rooms." One of my Ladies-in-waiting Lady Ginselda of Green Peak said waking me up.

"Oh, thank you Lady Ginselda."

"You're welcome, your highness, her majesty expects you in thirty minutes." I sighed once she left and shoved back the cover heading toward my closet, it was larger then most people's bedrooms, but I wasn't really interested in any of it. I gave my closet a cursory glance and selected a dark green dress. I pulled it out and headed into my bathroom to take a quick shower. I was out in a record five minutes, I had to move fast if I was going to have time to get my stupid hair pinned up. I hurriedly got dressed and combed out my long brown hair I plaited it up and twisted it into a complicated up do with a ponytail coming through a braid. I stood up slipped on my green velvet flats and headed out the double doors of my rooms to the East Wing of the Palace where my Mother's private rooms were located. When I approached the guards posted at the door knocked and announced my presence before bowing and opening the doors for me. I headed into and sat down on a loveseat in her sitting room, I sincerely hoped this wouldn't take too long as I was planning to go visit Courtney tomorrow for a week and I needed to finish packing.

"Hello, darling, have you had a lovely morning?"

"Yes, Mother, it's been wonderful." _Where is she going with this._

"I was in Ireland last month visiting that lovely boy Prince Patrick, you know him don't you."

"Yes, I recall who you're speaking of." _Uh…You are aware I kicked him multiple times, right? Do you suppose I would forget that sort of thing?_

"He really is something isn't he."

"Oh he's something all right."

"As you know, after a girl's sixteenth birthday, her parents arrange for her marriage."

"Yes, I do recall, the practice." _Tell me she is not taking this where I think she is._

"While I was there, your Father came as well if you recall, Prince Patrick's parents and your Father and I got together and finally affirmed your tentative betrothal contract."

"You're making me marry Patrick."

"Prince Patrick, dear."

"You're making me marry _Prince _Patrick."

"Think of it as a friendly suggestion that you have no choice but to accept."

"Isn't that the same thing."

"My way sounds so much nicer."

"May I be excused?"

"Of course, you'll need to pack."

"Pack?"

"Yes, I'm sending you to stay with the Prince, for a month or so."

"I was going to visit Princess Courtney."

"I'm sure she'll understand." I stood up and left the room shoving the doors open hitting the guards who scrambled out of the way and were bowing at me as I stormed away. Seriously, what purpose is served with bowing? How many hours do they waste bowing in their lives? I headed into my rooms where two of my ladies maids were packing my clothes while Lady Ginselda instructed them. Can't they just leave me alone in my misery?

"Your highness." They chorus dropping into curtsies.

Courtney…

"Sonny? Wake up!" I commanded knocking on the door to my brother's rooms.

"What?" Sonny asked coming to his door in his pajama pants a few minutes later.

"Go get dressed. It's already ten past eight, we're supposed to meet Mother and Father for breakfast in twenty minutes." I explained. I wondered how my brother could still not be ready, I had already gotten up, and dressed in floor length light blue dress and blue flats, my blond hair was curled and pulled up in an elegant ponytail.

"I'll be ready in ten." Sonny said and sure enough he came out ten minutes later dressed in a suit.

"Let's go." I said walking with my brother to the main breakfast hall.

**Patrick…**

I can't believe they're making me marry Princess Robin of Monaco. Seriously. They really are. She's hot and everything, but we couldn't like each other less or be less alike if we tried. And believe me we've tried. She's coming here today. They're making us spend time together, in the hopes that will suddenly change our minds and decide to like each other. Yeah…I can see that happening. I can also see Robin hugging Carly the next time she sees her. And then they'll do each other's hair. Exactly. You obviously see where I'm going with this. Robin and I will never like each other, we hate each other more every time we see each other, and I doubt anything will change during this next visit.

**A/N Review! I'll update once you review! **


	3. At Patrick's Palace

**A/N All right people I'm updating. Mostly because Word is the only thing that will work at the moment.**

**Thank You to All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so you can't so me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Robin's POV**

"Hello, your highness." Some Lady-in-waiting of Patrick's court said walking up to me and curtsying as I entered the palace followed by my entourage of Ladies-in-waiting and servants that my parents had sent with me.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Lady…" I leave the sentence hanging waiting for her to fill in the blank for me.

"Lady Janine."

"Lady Janine." I repeat.

"Their royal majesties have sent me to escort you to your rooms for the time you will be staying with us." She continues.

"Great." I say with false sincerity, trying to at least appear like I wouldn't rather be anywhere but here right now.

"After you settle in, Princess, their majesties have set up a walk through the palace gardens for you and the Prince." Lady Janine informed me. I groaned inwardly.

"That sounds lovely." I choke out fighting the urge to gag. We finally reach my rooms and I head in. I have to change for my fun little walk through the gardens with Patrick.

**Courtney's POV**

"I can't believe it." I say shaking my head as I walk through the gardens of our palace with my brother.

"I say she lasts a day." Sonny voted.

"Sonny, have some faith in her. I say she lasts two."

"Nah, I bet you she pushes him into something within five minutes of her arrival."

"Okay, so you're probably right but I choose to be optimistic." I say. We had been called into the meeting with our parents last week to be told that Robin wouldn't be coming to our palace because she had just been betrothed. Sonny and I were currently debating how long we though Robin could last before she attacked Patrick.

"Optimistic or Delusional?" Sonny asked.

"Optimistic." I say firmly although really I think it was more like being delusional.

"Do you even believe half the things you say?"

"Yes!" I insist even though when it comes to Robin and Patrick I doubt I mean ninty-nine percent of the things I say, other then what I say in regards to her killing him, but to be fair that goes both ways. And whatever Patrick gets he really does deserve. Not that Robin is innocent in all of their many squabbles. But he never hits her. But he's a boy and if he hit her it would cause a full on war, so that doesn't really say much for him being the bigger person. Because neither of them are, ever, they won't compromise, and they don't like each other. Enough about that though. I'm so beyond excited, I get to go to Russia and see Nikolas! I haven't seen him more then two weeks. We're getting married probably next year or the year after. I can't wait to see him. I wish Robin could feel the same way about Patrick, because she's pretty much stuck with him for the rest of her life.

**Robin**

I now have to go see Patrick. I've changed clothes. Now I'm wearing a floor length light blue dress with a slightly darker blue bodice. I'm wearing blue velvet slippers and also ugh one of my tiaras, my parents require I were it when I'm away from the palace or when it's a special occasion of some sort. My hair is curled softly so it frames my face, but I refuse to put on any makeup I'm not dressing up more then this for _him._ I don't even want to dress this fancy, and I wouldn't if I didn't know that it would get back to my parents if I didn't dress 'appropriately.' That being said I was currently headed toward the front hall where I was to meet Patrick, two of my ladies-in-waiting where falling behind me, as it is not considered 'appropriate' for me and Patrick to be alone together, but I don't see what they're worried about, as I would not touch Patrick with a ten foot pool. I wearily accept my blue fan with dark blue lace on the top from one of my ladies-in-waiting and flip it open and shut much to their obvious disapproval.

"Princess." Patrick says when he sees me approach bowing to me.

"Your highness." I answer dropping into a curtsy. He takes my hand and kisses the back of it. I think I might be sick. Thankfully he lets go after a few seconds. However then he has the nerve to offer me his arm, which I have no choice but to link my arm through because otherwise it would appear rude. Not that I am all that concerned. I flick my fan open as we walk and 'accidentally' hit him with it. My ladies-in-waiting look mortified I hide a smile behind my fan. "I'm so sorry, your highness." I murmur holding back laughter.

"Not at all, Princess." He answers through clenched teeth as he continues to lead me at a leisurely rate through the gardens.

**A/N Review and I promise to update! Faster this time! **


	4. Letters Amoung Friends

**A/N Happy St. Joseph's Day, Everybody!!! Woo and Hoo! Also the next chapter will be really long to make up for this chapter! **

**Thank You to All Reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters! But I own the plot. I guess that's something. Lol.**

Courtney flipped her long blond curls over her shoulder as she leaned forward across her desk composing a letter to her friend Prince Jason of Sweden.

_Dear Jason,_

_Have you spoken to Robin lately? If you are feeling up for a migraine then I recommend writing her immediately. She's currently reminding me of Carly when she complains about Sonny. Not that I would tell her that can you imagine the look on her face. I can see you shaking your head at me like you always do when you think one of us is acting nuts. Anyway before I get too off track Robin has just found out that she is to marry Patrick. You're probably looking at this paper and thinking are we talking about the same Patrick here? The one whoim Robin hates? The one who hate her? Exactly. Now the whole letter makes sense doesn't it?! Her Mom has sent her to Patrick's palace for the next month. The last time she wrote me it was to tell me what an insufferable jerk he is. Apparently, he offered her his arm when they walked through the gardens, The horror! She hit him with her fan 'accidentally'. I hope this finds you well._

_Love from your friend,_

_Courtney_

_**Princess Courtney Mariana Sofia Corinthos of Italy**_

Courtney placed the letter in the envelope and addressed it before giving it to one of her ladies-in-waiting to have a servant mail.

Jason smiled shaking his head. He could almost swear that his friend's got crazier every time he heard from them. Actually he was sure they did.

_Dear Courtney,_

_She's just sent me a letter. I'm almost afraid to open it. You can tell from the handwriting on the envelope that she was mad when she wrote it._

_I suppose I should read it._

Jason paused in his letter writing and opened the letter his friend had sent him.

_Jason,_

_**CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT JERK?! OF COURSE YOU CAN! THERE IS NOTHING SUPRISING ABOUT THAT IDIOT! HE FORCED ME TO WALK THROUGH THE GARDENS WITH HIM HOLDING HIS HAND! THE NERVE!!! AND TO FURTHER THE INJUSTICE OF THE WHOLE SITIUATION THEY'RE MAKING ME MARRY HIM! MARRY HIM! HA! I'D AS SOON KICK HIM**! I hope all is well._

_Love from,_

_ Robin_

_P.S. Seriously, how long is my name?!_

**_Princess Robin Genevieve Anastasia Devane-Scorpio of Monaco_**

Jason held back a laugh, bordering between concern for his friend's mental health and amusement with the whole situation. He decided he'd write her back later when it was safer with that resolved he turned back to his letter to Courtney.

_I read her letter. She's on the verge of plotting his murder; I think she's currently planning where to hide the body. Are you as concerned for her mental health as I am? Can you say multiple personalities? She was screaming about Patrick one minute and the next she was saying I hope all is well. How's Nikolas? I heard from that you were going to go up to Russia and visit him. Carly told me when she was babbling on about how cute you two are together. She's over almost every week as her palace is just across the border from mine. I must say I love listening to her rants as much as you must love listening to Robin's. At least most of the time I hear Robin's in letters but Carly's are full on in my ear. Have fun with Nikolas!_

_Sincerely,_

_ Jason_

_**Prince Jason Nathanial Matthew Morgan-Quartermaine of Sweden**_

Jason placed the letter in the envelope and pushed it to the side of his desk taking out a new piece of paper to write his letter to Robin on.

_Dear Robin,_

_Uh…yeah. He's a jerk…totally…the nerve of that guy offering you his arm while walking in a garden! That kind of behavior totally warrants being hit. You're marrying him? I'll come to the funeral of whichever one of you dies first. Good luck and Congratulations on your upcoming marriage!_

_Love from your friend, _

_Jason_

_P.S. It's fifty-three letters, which is incidentally the same length as my name how weird is that? Courtney's is only forty-four. _

_**Prince Jason Nathanial Matthew Morgan-Quartermaine of Sweden**_

Jason smirked knowing that as soon as Robin noted the sarcasm in his letter he was a dead man walking. But the fact that Patrick was higher on her hit list and he was far away he didn't think she could kill him. Jason put Robin's letter in its envelope and gave both letters to a nearby servant. Just as the servant was out of sight Jason remembered that Robin was actually just across the border as she was at Patrick's palace and with that realization he knew he was dead.

**A week later Patrick…**

_I can't believe the nerve of that girl! This morning she tripped me! Okay so I didn't actually see her do it, but I know it was her! When I collected myself off the floor shooing away anxious servants she was fluttering that blasted fan in front of her face, eyes sparkling with laughter. I swear she's planning my death. We will never survive a marriage. I don't know what our parents were thinking, but I do know that whatever it was lacked any form of merit, logic, and consideration._

**A week later Robin…**

_It was so funny! This morning I was wearing my purple velvet dress with the white silk petticoat and Patrick made some comment about how I looked lovely! The nerve! So, I may have tripped him. I had to hide my laughter behind my purple fan. It's one of my favorites it has white silk trimming along the top. I think he noticed though not that I actually care, he can't prove it and it wouldn't look good to be accusing an 'innocent' princess of a neighboring country to whom you were betrothed of something. Anyway I have to go. I'm meeting Patrick for some party outdoors in the gardens. Oh joy! At least I won't have to spend all of my time around him as out engagement has not been and will not be officially announced until the ball at my palace next month. Jason's coming as he is from a neighboring kingdom so I can kill him for that little stunt he pulled in the letter he sent me last week! _

**A/N The parts with Patrick and Robin are written in their journals. And review so I can write the next chapter which will have Carly, Robin, Elizabeth, Jason, Patrick, Emily, and possibly Lulu and Lucky in the same place. (Carly and Robin? Elizabeth and Carly? Robin and Patrick? Anyone else see a problem? Heehee.) Review like whoa! This started out as 664 words when I prewrote it in my spiral and now it is 1,184 words!!!**


	5. Getting Ready

**A/N Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Robin…**

"Princess?" A voice called knocking on the doors of Robin's rooms at Patrick's palace.

"Just a minute." I call hurrying to my closet pulling a brush through my hair as I go. I quickly tie my long brown hair back with a ribbon and grab my blue dressing gown. Once I have it on I tell whoever it is to come in.

"Your highness." The three ladies-in-waiting and four ladies maids say dropping into curtsies. I stifle a groan at the formality of everything before curtsying back. "We're here to get you ready for the garden party this evening." _THE PARTY IS IN TWELVE HOURS. IT IS FOUR IN THE MORNING! I will not scream. I will not scream. WHO COULD POSSIBLY TAKE THAT LONG TO GET READY! I will not scream. I will not scream. Just remember you get to kill Jason. Yes. Killing. Good. _

"Wonderful." I say out loud all the while resisting rolling my eyes. Two of the ladies maids curtsy to me once more before heading to the bathroom in my suite to draw my bath. Which I could actually do myself; I feel like telling them, but I won't because I have manners as much as it pains me. Or I have the ability to pretend I have manners which is really the same thing. The two women come back into the room fifteen minutes later and I stifle the urge to yawn.

"Your bath is ready, Princess."

"Thank you." I respond walking out of the room leaving the seven women standing there. I actually am finished taking my bath in fifteen minutes but stay in my bathroom for forty-five more so they don't freak out. But seriously who is that slow?

"Your gown was delivered by the seamstress while you were in the bathroom." One of the ladies-in-waiting whose name I've forgotten says curtsying again. If one more person curtsies to me I'm going to scream.

"Wonderful." I say repeating my earlier choice of wording. I then sit down in the chair that a second lady-in-waiting requested I sit in so she could do my hair. I'm also capable of doing my own hair. Shocking, isn't it?! The seven women yank on my hair for about oh three hours. Eventually twisting it all up and weaving a small strand of pearls through it. They then fastened a matching pearl tiara to my head using pins. I think they may have made my head bleed. Oww. Okay that took them four hours. So, that leaves seven hours. How can they possibly use seven hours? You know what I really don't think I want to know. Great, now they've come back with make up. Now it's really hard not to groan. Lady-in-waiting number one starts applying a small amount of rouge to my face while lady-in-waiting two starts applying eye makeup. Once those two finish, lady in waiting three starts applying a pinkish lip paint. By the time they finish applying the slow and tedious waste of time that is makeup two more hours have passed. Just five more hours until I can kill Jason. Just five. This is my mantra. The knowledge that I can kill him if I just let them finish getting me ready is the only thing keeping me from screaming and telling them that I don't need any stupid makeup. One of the lady-in-waiting, oh wait it's number two, picks up a bottle of lavender perfume (which is considered the only acceptable scent for a lady.) and sprays me with it. I try and fail to resist gagging. Two of the ladies maids then go to retrieve my dress from my closet where they had hung it up. The dress is a lilac colored purple, pearls and embroidery are stitched all over the dress, I mean like literally covering the entire gown. The dress is slightly scoped neck it goes off the shoulders, and trails all the way to the floor. It literally takes them two hours to get the dress on. It has so many stupid clasps in the back and they also try to kill me with an s-bend corset. Only three more hours. I am currently standing in the middle of the room on a platform thing while the ladies-in-waiting survey my appearance deciding if they like the effect. I may kill them. It takes them a full thirty minutes to decide that while they mostly like my attire they think that they should weave a strand of lilac ribbon through my hair as well. I may smack them. If they think I am letting them yank my hair for another three hours they've got another thing coming. Thankfully they decide not to do that and instead just switch my tiara to another pearl one which has a single amethyst in the center. Only one more hour. They then go find my shoes which are lilac slipper style shoes and finally they hand me my fan which matches my dress. Now I just have to stand here for the remaining hour waiting until Patrick gag who is gag my escort comes to collect me.

**Jason…**

The ball or party or whatever this thing is called is starting in forty-five minutes. I'm ready to go, and am currently pondering how best to avoid Robin although I don't imagine I'll actually be successful. At least Elizabeth is here, she'll protect me. I can't wait to see her though, even though we don't live that far apart as far as kingdoms go I haven't seen her in awhile. We're getting married early next year. As far as I've heard we'll be the second in our group as Sonny and Carly are getting married in December, which is six months away. I should go collect Elizabeth now, the part is starting in fifteen minutes, and that isn't including all of the announcements. Like Princess so and so with her escort Prince so and soI shook myself from my thoughts and hurried from my room to the wing where Elizabeth would be. He knocked on her door which was promptly opened by one of her ladies-in-waiting. "You look lovely, Princess." I said bowing to her as I was supposed to. The main reason why I was actually following etiquette was because Elizabeth and I weren't alone.

"Thank you, your highness." She answered curtsying. She was wearing a blue dress that matched the color of her eyes perfectly, it had embroidery and various jewels stitched all over it. Her hair was half up and half down with a tiara with a single blue topaz in the middle. I offered her my arm and we headed together to the entrance to the garden, where most of the non royal people were already inside. We got in line with all the other royal people who were present. Among them were me and Elizabeth obviously, Robin, Patrick, Carly, Sonny who apparently had come up with Courtney when she went to see Nikolas, Courtney, and Nikolas. We formed a line, first were Courtney her hand resting on Nikolas' arm and Nikolas, then Carl her arm linked with Sonny's although she was scowling, they were apparently fighting (Which meant I was going to have to deal with an angry Carly and an angry Robin as well), third were me and Elizabeth, and then finally Robin who was fooling with her fan seemingly disinterested although if you looked her in the eyes you would notice the fury barely concealed there. And if you want to know why just glance six or so inches to the left to Patrick who has a hold of her other arm. This should be a fun, fun, party. Note the sarcasm.

**A/N Review please! **


	6. This is Gonna Be Bad

**A/N ...Happy Early Easter to those of y0u who celebrate it.**

**Thank You To All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (cries)**

"Announcing their royal highnesses Prince Nikolas Mikhail

Stavrosovich Cassadine of Russia and Princess Courtney Mariana

Sofia Corinthos of Italy." The announcer guy whose name I

couldn't remember announced. Courtney went through the archway

smiling happily her arm linked with Nikolas'. Nikolas bowed

deeply to Patrick's (or that-stupid-jerk-who-is-the- spawn-of-

Satan's) parents when they reached the area were they sat Courtney

then curtsied to them before moving to stand to the side of the

make shift dance floor that had been created outside. They were

waiting for all of us to get down there; at which point we would

open the ball thing by dancing. It was a tradition. Although

personally I find it rather revolting. "Their royal highnesses Prince

Michael Sonny Corinthosthe second of Italy and Princess Caroline

NatalieAnnette Durant- Spencer of Norway." I'm sure Sonny and

Carlyjust love the use of their full names. They mirrored Courtney

and Nikolas' actions and came to a stop right next to the other

couple. "Their royal highnesses Prince Jason Nathanial Matthew

Morgan- Quartermaine of Sweden and Princess Elizabeth Nicole

Amanda Webber of England." I'm going to kill him once Patrick

and I get down there. Just a minute or so and I will be standing

right next to Jason. And then I can kill him. "Their royal highnesses

our own Prince Patrick Noah Anthony Drake of Ireland and

Princess Robin Genevieve Anastasia Devane-Scorpio of Monaco."

We wentthrough the archway and stopped in front of his parents.

Patrickbowed and I curtsied. His mother winked at me. What's that

supposed to mean? Is that supposed to imply something? Because

I'll have her know I hate her son. We stopped next to Jason whom I

bestowed my best you-better-have-your-will-made-out-because-I-

am-going-to-kill-you-look upon. Usually I reserved it for Patrick

but today I made an exception. Then a waltz type song started

playing and Patrick bowed to me offering me his hand and I

curtsied excepting it silently wishing to be anywhere but here right

now. The other six teens followed suit and began to dance.

**Patrick and Robin…**

"Having fun?" Patrick asked smirking down at me. I had to tell

myself that I couldn't smack it off his face.

"Tons." I relied dryly.

**Nikolas and Courtney…**

"This is nice, isn't it?" Courtney asked.

"Not as nice as it is to see you again. I haven't seen you in almost a month."

"I missed you too." Courtney said grinning up at him.

**Sonny and Carly…**

"Carly…"

"I hate you."

"_Carly…_"

"Maybe I just dislike you." Carly conceded.

"**_Carly…_**"

"Fine, I forgive you."

"Good." Sonny said grinning at her and pulling her closer. "You were talking quite a bit though."

"That doesn't mean you can tell me to shut up."

**Jason and Elizabeth…**

"She's going to kill me." Jason said looking intently over his shoulder at Robin who was rapidly looking angrier.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Robin."

"Oh, what did you do?" Elizabeth asked glancing over her shoulder only to have Jason hurriedly turn her in the other direction.

"Don't look!" He exclaimed causing Elizabeth to burst out laughing.

Robin heaved a sigh of relief when the dance ended. They immediately let go of each other and stepped back several times until there was around three feet gap between them.

"Why don't you show Princess Robin through the rose gardens?" Mattie asked as she came up behind her son.

"I'd love to." Patrick said through gritted teeth. Robin scowled deeply but followed Patrick over to an area made up of dozens of rose bushes. Patrick offered Robin his arm. She looked over her shoulder and deciding that no one was within ear shot responded accordingly.

"Touch me and die."

"Who dies? Do you die? Is that a promise?" Patrick responded,

"Ha-ha. You know what I meant."  
"Can you prove that?"

"I hate you."

"Run out of come backs already, _Princess._"

"No, all of them were just too advanced for your underdeveloped brain."

"Is that anyway for a Princess to behave?" Patrick asked tauntingly.

"How would you know? Or are you secretly a girl?" Robin answered.

"Tsk, tsk. Where did you learn etiquette?"

"You're an idiot."

"Only someone who lacks intelligence resorts to such responses." Patrick drawled. Robin narrowed her eyes at him. It should have been his first clue to shut up, but unfortunately for him he didn't take the hint. "What's the matter, Princess, am I talking beyond what you're intellect level?" He really should have stopped there the way Robin was rapidly turning red from anger should have told him he should just walk away but he didn't. "But then your brain would have to be tiny look how small you are." Patrick finished. Robin's eyes flashed and before you could snap your fingers Patrick found himself sitting in a nice thorn-filled rosebush. Robin gave a huff of anger and stormed away.

**A/N Review…and there will be cookies.**


	7. Veiled Insults

**A/N Sorry, for the wait! Lol. (Passes out cookies to reviewers. And you thought I would forget the cookies!)**

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue me!**

Patrick hauled himself out of the rosebush brushing away thorns. That girl surely had it in for him and no one could convince him otherwise. Although, she appeared to have it in for others as well. Patrick thought as he watched Robin berate Jason. It was a refreshing change to see her yell at someone other then…well…him. She really was sort of cute when she got mad. Not that Patrick cared about that, because the girl was clearly absolutely and without a doubt nutters. Off her rocker, insane, crazy, loco, bonkers, half-baked, loony, unbalanced, unhinged, disturbed, screw-loose, maniacal, certifiable, unsound, kooky, berserk, cracked, gone around the bend, lunatic, certifiable, stark raving mad!

**Jason…**

Jason held his hands out in front of him as Robin screeched her protests, at his callous, rude, unmannered, impolite, crude, primitive, uncivil, insensitive, unsympathetic, heartless, uncouth, discourteous, insolent, disrespectful behavior. He suspected she could have gone on in her analysis of her behavior but she had abruptly decided to spare him.

"How have you been?" Robin asked giving him a hug. Jason looked down at her his blue eyes confused. He had told Courtney that their friend clearly suffered from multiple personalities, but had she listened?! No.

"Er, Good." Jason said. "Your highness." He added a second later as one of his courtiers who took great joy in reporting any slipups he made in grammar walked by.

"Dance with me." Robin said when she saw Patrick approaching her now in fresh clothes.

"Of course, milady." Jason said bowing to his friend and holding out a hand. Robin curtsied while rolling her eyes skyward. Jason stifled a snort. The dance had just ended when Patrick walked up.

"Do you mind if I dance with her highness?" Patrick said addressing Jason and not Robin which caused her to fume silently.

"Oh, no, of course not, uh, Prince Patrick." Jason said almost forgetting it but tacking it on when he spotted the courtier watching him again. Robin was glaring daggers at him but he shrugged knowing that he had been put back on her hit list. Jason hurriedly headed off to find Elizabeth.

"Princess." Patrick said bowing.

"Your highness." Robin responded with a curtsy and an eye roll.

"May I have this dance?"

"If you must."

"You know, Princess, most men would find it rude for their fiancée to push them into a bush and you pushed me into one with thorns." Patrick remarked.

"Yes, your highness, but most women would find it rude for a man to insult their intelligence and their size. You know it is considered rude to speak of a lady's size."

"Indeed, Princess. But most would find it uncouth for the Princess to tell her betrothed 'touch me and die'."

"Perhaps, your highness, but you and I both know you deserved it."

"I know no such thing, Princess." Patrick said as he twirled her around the room. The other three couples watched in fascination the way the couple danced with such grace even as everyone knew they were insulting each other, polite, and detached as they mat seem. Although, they did doubt the adults had noticed anything.

"If truth be told, Prince Patrick, you do know what I'm speaking of, you know exactly what I mean."

"Since when has truth been told, Princess?" Patrick said his breath hot on Robin's face.

"Perchance, it has not been, but there is never a time such as the present to embark on a new experience, your highness." Robin responded.

"Most would find it discourteous; to try and change the traditions someone's fiancé holds dear, your highness." Patrick said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Perhaps, but I do not plan on your remaining my fiancé, so that isn't applicable to our situation, _your highness_."

"Touché, Princess, you are well spoken, are you not?"

"Certainly, but milord masters his words well." Robin responded.

"Fair enough, but I am no match for milady."

"I don't know about that, milord, but I would not presume to disagree with you." Robin said as the dance ended and Patrick bowed to her. She dropped into a deep curtsy and he kissed the back of her hand never breaking eye contact. The other teens watched them riveted, it was as though they were observing a play, the couple handled themselves with such grace and formality it was hard to imagine the true malice disguised in their pleasantries. But the insults were there smoothly woven among nonsensical banter.

**A/N Review!**


	8. Princess Plots

**A/N Hello, people! Sorry for the wait! I'm in Florida now! Lol. So updates will be faster! **

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Suing me would be a waste of your time and would only get you a pack of gum but between my parents I have six lawyers so bring it on! Lol…seriously I don't own anything.**

"That's it. I can't take it anymore!" Courtney exclaimed when she heard the fighting start up again. Patrick and Robin were outside and she was in her room, but she could still hear their arguing.

"And what, dear sister, do you plan to do about it?" Sonny asked raising an eyebrow at her. He was sitting on a couch in her room. Carly was mad at him again and Sonny had been talking to Courtney about it.

"I have a plan…" Courtney said flashing her brother a grin. Sonny looked at her expectantly waiting for her to elaborate. "We're going to how should I say…persuade them to talk to each other."

"Are you going to tell me the rest of your plan?" Sonny asked when his sister had zoned out without explaining.

"Princess?" Courtney's ladies maid called walking into the room dropping into a curtsy. Sonny smirked when he saw his sister roll her eyes heavenward.

"Yes?" Courtney asked sounding exasperated.

"Her royal highness Queen Madeline Drake of Ireland has requested your presence at precisely half past eleven for tea." The maid explained.

"Thank you Jeanne." Courtney responded offering the woman a smile before getting up and walking past her brother to her closet which she promptly started tearing apart in search of her pale pink gown. Upon finding it she headed into her bathroom to change. She emerged fifteen minutes later dressed and ready to find her brother lounging about on her couch. "Don't you have something to do?" Courtney asked hitting him lightly with her fan.

"Nope." Sonny responded flashing her a dimpled grin.

"Well then I have a little job for you." Courtney exclaimed causing her brother to groan. "I need you to trick Patrick into going with you to the red sitting room on the fifth floor, I want you to lock him in and then Jason and I will get Robin there as well, we'll throw her and lock it before either one escapes."

"Yeah, because that will totally work." Sonny muttered sarcastically.

"Please?" Courtney asked giving him her best sad blue eyes look.

"I'm going to have to redo all of my etiquette lessons when our parents find out about this…" He said as his resolve weakened.

"Sonny…"

"Fine." He conceded.

"Thanks!" Courtney exclaimed grabbing her brother in a hug that threatened to break his ribs.

"Let-go-please…" Sonny wheezed. Courtney abruptly released him standing up.

"I have to go now, just get Patrick there, ok?"

"Yeah." Sonny said wondering how he got himself into these things.

Courtney walked into the Queen's private sitting room to find Robin, Elizabeth, and Carly already sitting around a large wooden table. Courtney slid into the empty seat next to Carly and across from Robin. Elizabeth was next to Robin.

"Robin?" Courtney called softly.

"Hmm?" The brown haired princess asked.

"I have something I want to show you, will you come with me after tea?" Courtney asked inwardly smirking.

"Oh…sure, Court." Robin responded before zoning out again.

"Okay, thanks." Courtney said as the Queen came into the room through a set of French doors to the left. All four princesses rose to their feet and took a step back from their seats dropping into curtsies. The Queen awarded them a small smile before following suit. She slid into the seat that was pulled out for her by a servant the girls following suit.

Queen Madeline or Mattie as she liked to be called was a wise woman, she understood far more about what people were thinking then most. And she knew without a doubt that her son and Princess Robin of Monaco were meant to be. If she weren't sure of this fact she would never have allowed the betrothal, Patrick was her only son she would never place him in a situation that would cause him that kind of unhappiness. Mattie admitted that she spoiled her son but he was her only child and she felt she was allowed to dote upon him.

The Queen firmly believed that if people wouldn't do what they needed it was necessary to give them a little push in the right direction. And it was rapidly made apparent over the years that her son and the Princess would never admit their feelings if an intervention didn't occur. Mattie was also aware that Princess Courtney of Italy shared her sentiments. She prided herself on knowing what went on in the castle at all times, and as a result she knew that the Princess was planning something.

Mattie had faith in this particular Princess because what she had seen of the Italian girl over the years had led her to the conclusion that Courtney was the type of person who got the job done, who didn't take no for an answer, an excellent quality in a ruler, especially one marrying into a family like the Cassadines. The Queen shook herself from her thoughts picking up her tea cup and taking a sip.

Mattie smiled quietly into her drink as she watched Princesses Caroline and Robin glare at each other across the table. From what she understood of the group's dynamic it appeared that everyone liked Courtney. Robin would talk to Courtney and Elizabeth, she genuinely liked both of them, Carly only liked Courtney but tolerated Elizabeth because she was marrying her best friend. Elizabeth tolerated Carly because of her friendship with Jason and was friends with Courtney and Robin. Of course in the grand scheme of royal life friendships didn't matter all that much, what really mattered were alliances. The Princesses need only tolerate each other; their parents would not care whether they liked each other as long as they kept up their decorum. Mattie decided that at this point she should engage the Princesses in conversation; she needed to figure out more about the girl who would soon be her daughter-in-law. "Princess how are you enjoying your stay in our palace?" Mattie asked turning toward Robin.

"Your home is lovely, your highness, I am truly honored to stay here." Robin answered. The Queen smiled at this the Princess knew exactly how to conduct herself, she knew how to appear to answer a question without giving a definitive response; a vital part of politics.

"How have you been getting along with my son?" She asked watching Robin carefully. The princess paused for a moment seemingly trying to figure out how best to respond.

"I haven't seen him much." Robin started; this much was true, as she had avoided him whenever possible. "But the few times I've been in his company he conducted himself well." Robin finished tactfully.

"Your words warm my heart, Princess, for it would sadden me immensely to think that you and Patrick had not hit it off, after all for the sake of both our countries it is vital that you two get along." The Queen said slyly.

"…I am devoted to Monaco…" Robin said slowly the realization that her country needed the alliance dawning on her.

"Of course you are, Princess." Mattie responded hiding her grin behind her tea cup, now if only the two would learn to love each other. The five royals spent the next hour drinking tea and chatting they then parted as the Queen had other matters to see to.

"Come on, Robin." Courtney said as soon as the Queen had departed.

"I'm coming…" Robin muttered gathering up her silver-blue skirts so that they didn't trail on the floor. Courtney led the way down three flights of the stairs and down the hallway to the sitting room. It's in here…" Courtney said opening the door and pushing her friend inside.

"What are you doing…?" Robin exclaimed tripping over her skirts and falling forward she was flung forward into Patrick who caught her. Courtney hurriedly shut the door. "Courtney!" Robin yelled but her friend was already halfway down the hall. "Thanks, but you can let go now, your highness." Robin said turning back to Patrick when she realized her friend wasn't coming back. Patrick released her and sat down in one of the couches.

"They've locked us in, Princess." He responded. "Your dear friend Prince Michael locked me in, and I guess his sister meant to do the same with you and succeeded."

"They would not." Robin exclaimed walking over to the door and yanking on it in an attempt to open it.

"They did." Patrick responded getting up and walking over to the other royal. He placed his hand over hers and gently pulled her away from the door and over to the couch.

"I'll kill them."

"I think you'll need to leave at least one alive to inherit the throne…" Patrick said logically.

"I guess." Robin said conceding to the point. "They probably suffer from the delusion that if we're left alone long enough we'll fall madly in love." Robin said dryly. Patrick snorted at this.

"I can't see that happening."

"Yes, well, I said it was a delusion…" Robin responded.

"True…" Patrick said trailing off. "Why is it you hate me so much?" He asked. "I mean I know we've never gotten along, not since you kicked me when you were six and I was seven, but I don't actually remember why it is we started hating each other."

"Neither do I, actually. But I'm sure we had a good reason…" Robin said definitively.

"Of course we did, we could never have been that dumb…" Patrick responded.

"Do you two want to know what really happened?" A voice asked from out on the terrace. The two royals turned and pulled back the curtains to find Courtney standing there with Jason who had clearly been dragged there at her side.

"Tell us, and then let us out." Robin called through the glass.

"I'm not going to let you out but here's what happened…" Courtney said.

Flashback

_Six year old Princess Robin Genevieve Anastasia Devane- Scorpio tiptoed down the corridor outside of the ballroom holding her violet skirts up in an attempt to be as quiet as possible. _

"_Where are you going, Princess…?" Seven year old Prince Patrick Noah Anthony Drake asked walking up behind Robin causing her to jump a foot in the air._

"_You scared me, your highness." Robin exclaimed even then etiquette had been drummed into her head._

"_I do apologize, milady. But where is it you're going…"_

"_Not that it's any of your business, Prince, but I am simply going out to the courtyard."_

"_Aren't you supposed to be inside hosting the part and all that, fun stuff…"_

"_Well, yes. But that stuffy old party is terribly boring." Robin whispered as if she were letting him in on some great secret._

"_I know. That's why I'm out here talking to you." The seven year old said with an eye roll._

"…_How should I have known that?" Robin asked annoyed._

"…_isn't it obvious…"_

"_No." Robin said flatly._

"_Maybe it's just because you're a girl, everyone knows girls have cooties and it interferes with their smartness!" Patrick exclaimed causing Robin to scowl heavily._

"_I hate you and I always will!" She exclaimed kicking him in the shin before running down the hall._

_End Flashback_

"Are you serious?" Patrick asked.

"Yes…" Courtney responded.

"She's telling the truth I was with her at the time." Jason answered abruptly.

"There's no way we've hated each other all these years for something that dumb." Robin responded.

"…yes…actually…you have…" Courtney said in an exasperated voice. "Now Jason and I are going to go have lunch with Nikolas and Elizabeth we'll be back to check on you later, work out your issues or you not getting out." Courtney said before grabbing Jason by the arm and pulling him down the stairs at the side of the terrace and out of their view.

**A/N Review, and then I will update. Lol. I plan to force them tolike each other in the next chapter! lol. (grins evilly)**


	9. A Love Match?

**A/N Sorry for the wait!**

**Thanks to All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Robin idly flipped her fan open and shut staring at the prince who sat next to her on the couch. They had recently learn of the reason for their animosity, and it seemed strange that they had spent years hating each other for a reason as dumb as Patrick saying that girls have cooties, sure Robin stood by kicking him in the shin, as he truly deserved it for the sexist behavior…but well he _was _seven, and now he was seventeen, it had been a decade since that fateful ball and they were still feuding over the small remark. Hell, neither of them had even remembered why it was they hated each other in the first place. Robin was able to recall having kicked him but not much else.

She supposed that the ball like every other social event she had been forced to attend in her short lifetime had blurred together in her head. Not that this was of much consequence to her, as she could truly care less of the usual who said what about whom gossip that spread through royal gatherings like wildfire. But now she was sixteen and betrothed to Patrick, and it seemed rather stupid to continue this argument when she had no choice but to spend the rest of her life with him. But then there was the fact that ever since that ball all those years ago they had both gone out of their way to annoy each other thereby moving their feud beyond one small incidence and making burying the hatchet a considerably more daunting task. Robin mentally cursed Courtney and Jason for the position she was in, they just had to go and tell her what that fight was about, and now she was stuck with this every growing feeling of doubt about her decision to spend an eternity hating one Prince Patrick Noah Anthony Drake of Ireland.

Patrick eyed his betrothed warily; the girl in question was studying him carefully as she absentmindedly flicked her fan open and shut. Having recently been reminded of the fight that had launched this decade long feud Patrick found himself rather puzzled as to how he should proceed. On the one hand, he hated Robin, always had always would and all that jazz, on the other hand he was engaged to marry her and had no way out of it. In theory it would seem best to get to know her beyond the angry façade she always kept up in his presence. Although, on some level it would just feel so wrong to attempt to 'bury the hatchet' or whatever that old saying was, with the princess he had hated practically on sight. Watching her now though Patrick couldn't help but wonder if there was more then met the eye in regards to one Princess Robin Genevieve Anastasia Devane-Scorpio of Monaco.

Only with time could their questions be answered, and only with patience would either truly learn to understand the other.

"I have a proposition for you, Princess." Patrick said resolutely.

"Oh, milord?" Robin asked curiously raising an eyebrow at the prince who just a moment before had been completely silent.

"As we have nowhere to go at the moment, I propose we get to know each other."

"And how is it that we'll go about this, your highness?"

"Well, I had thought we could do the compatibility test your friends so conveniently left for us with the note saying 'take this or else'."

"Indeed…" Robin murmured nodding her head slightly. "I'd love to." She decided her resolution sealed now was the time to learn something about the prince who sat before her.

"You may of course go first, milady."

"Okay…the first question is 'You and your date walk into an ice cream parlor which one of these flavors do you pick' Robin paused here and rolled her eyes heavenward as though praying for strength while Patrick smirked at her reaction. "Vanilla, Double chocolate chunk, Strawberries and cream, Banana cream pie, Chocolate chip, Butter pecan, Strawberry, Coffee, Mint chocolate chip, and Rocky road."

"I'd have to say I'd pick double chocolate chunk." Patrick responded. "And you?"

"Butter Pecan."

"Adventurous much?" Patrick asked. Robin chose to ignore him and instead flipped the page to the descriptions.

"If you picked double chocolate chunk, You're self-absorbed, enjoy being the center of attention and tend to be somewhat dramatic. You're also lively, charming and flirtatious. You like novelty and are bored by routine. You're a clotheshorse and into looking good." Robin paused to let this sink in. Patrick seemed unfazed by the fact that the magazine had essentially called him a vain and arrogant as she herself did on a daily basis. "You're best matches are…" Robin froze upon reading his matches. "Butter Pecan and chocolate chip."

"Well…" Patrick started. "Read yours."

"If you picked butter pecan, You're principled, a rule-follower, intelligent, conscientious, moral and a perfectionist. You can be competitive but also quick to criticize yourself."

"Hmm…maybe this quiz does have some merit, it pegged you right that's for sure." Patrick answered.

"I'd say it matched you perfectly…self-absorbed is you to a T."

"Says the moral-crazed-overly-competitive person." Robin rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's just go to the next one." She replied.

**Sonny and Courtney and Jason…**

"Come Va?" (How are things?) Sonny questioned his sister over the heads of the maids cleaning his rooms.

"Benissimo." (Very good.) Courtney responded with a grin.

"I hate it when you two do this." Jason scowled at the siblings.

"Che?" (What?) Courtney asked innocently turning wide innocent blue eyes on her friend.

"Talk in a language I don't understand."

"Oh so you want us to talk in a language you don't understand." Courtney said her eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth.

"How did you get that from what I said?"

"You said 'talk in a language I don't understand' didn't he, Sonny, er, your highness." Courtney responded glancing at the servants in the room.

"He did, milady." Sonny responded with a dimpled grin.

"And we should give him what he wants, shouldn't we?"

"I do believe we should, mi sorella minore." (my little sister)

"Posso giocare anch'io?" (Do you mind if I join in?) Brenda asked walking into the room and flashing the other three royals a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Courtney asked rushing forward to hug her friend.

"I came to see Robin…and to avoid Prince Peter…" Brenda finished with an eye roll.

"I expect you and Robin will be getting along splendidly then."

"Why is that?"

"Haven't you heard? Robin's being betrothed to Patrick."

"Seriously?! Oh and no I haven't I've been out of touch for awhile, after the incident with my…ugh…fiancé at the last ball, I got sent to the convent where the ladies there taught me how to behave properly." Jason snorted at this but wisely remained silent. Brenda shot him a dirty look before turning back to Courtney. "So, where is she anyway?"

"Chi?" (Who?) Courtney inquired innocently.

"Mi amica corto, Robin." (My short friend, Robin)

"…"

"Courtney?"

"Er…Jason knows don't you Jason?"

"…uh…ask Sonny."

"Sonny?" Brenda inquired raising an eyebrow at the prince in question. Sonny paused to glare at his sister and best friend before turning back to Brenda.

"She's…with Patrick…"

"Why?"

"…why?" Sonny repeated.

"Yes, Sonny, why?"

"…uh…"

"They're having tea." Jason interrupted.

"…Why…?"

"Um…"

"Because they're meeting with his parents and having a casual tea to get to know each other as family before the engagement ball in two months." Courtney jumped in.

"Oh, okay." Brenda said with a nod.

"So…how's Pete?" Sonny cut in flashing the princess a dimpled smirk.

**A/N R&R The periwinkle button likes to be pressed.**


	10. Would You Rather?

**A/N Sorry for the wait.**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!  
Disclaimer: I own nada. **

"That's it! I'm done with these quizzes." Robin said in a frustrated tone shoving said quizzes off the sofa and onto the ground. The two teens had taken fifteen quizzes so far and every single one had proclaimed that they were meant to be.

"They're obviously rigged." Patrick replied.

"…Well, let's just ignore the quizzes shall we? How about we play a game until Courtney lets us out?"

"Alright, what'd you have in mind?"

"Well, seeing as we have no real games how about a game of Would You Rather?"

"Okay," Patrick replied. "Would you rather be mechanically induced to scream for an hour or have your eyes glued shut for an hour?"

"What kind of question is that?" The princess asked incredulously.

"The kind in the magazine under 'Would-You-Rather.' Now pick one!" Patrick commanded.

"Fine. I'd pick the scream one."

"Why?" Patrick asked in a semi-curious tone…not that he cared about her opinion on anything…not at all.

"Because, if I couldn't see I'd have to rely on someone else to guide me, and also, one hour is a lot less then twenty-four hours."

"Not a very trusting person are you, Princess?" Patrick queried with a raised eyebrow. Said royal ignored the Irish prince in favor of snatching the magazine from him and selecting a 'Would You Rather' from the list.

"Would you rather always have to say everything on your mind or never say anything?"

"Easy. Always say what I think." Patrick responded without even pausing to think about it.

"…You don't even care at all about all the people you'd offend?" Robin asked.

"It's not that I don't care…per se, it's more that if you balance it speaking is more important. Actually, I think having to say whatever's on your mind would be a bit of a gift. Even if people wouldn't much like you."

"Care to explain that logic?" Robin inquired.

"Think about it, Robin. Don't you ever want to just tell your courtiers to shut up? Don't you ever want to tell your parents that it's your life; that they should leave you alone? Don't you ever wish that you could run your own life for once?"

"Everyday. But, it's not that simple…" Robin started.

"But it could be." Patrick interrupted.

"Maybe." Robin answered. "…Maybe…" She repeated swallowing as she found herself unable to turn away from the other royal's gaze. Patrick cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked down at the magazine he held clenched in his hands.

"Would you…would you rather be able to hear every conversation or take back anything you say?"

"Take back anything I said."

"Why?"

"Because, if you think about it how annoying would it be to hear every conversation? And also, if you could take back your words then it's like you can still say what you think even if it doesn't, you know, stay said."

"I don't know, Princess, I tend to subscribe to the theory that if you say it you mean it, there's no taking it back or there shouldn't be anyway."

"Okay, well, let's say you could go back to the day you told me I had cooties. Would you take that back, knowing that you will one day have to marry me?" Robin asked curiously.

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"Because I meant it. Maybe I don't mean it anymore, and maybe I shouldn't have said, but I meant it then, and who knows how different our lives would've turned out if I hadn't? There's a chance things could be better, but for all we know they could be worse. There's no factual analysis for 'What If's' life happens, end of story. We can't change that." Patrick answered his chocolate brown eyes boring a hole in hers.

"Interesting perspective…"

"I'm full of interesting thoughts." Patrick replied with a dimpled grin. Robin scowled at him.

"And here I thought you were getting all mature…"

"Nah, not me, you must've been hallucinating."

"Would you rather have your true love or a million dollars? Pretend you're not rich, O.K.?"

"True love."

"I never pegged you for a romantic, Drake."

"Well, you know me, I like to surprise people…"

"That you do, Patrick that you do…"

"So, uh," Patrick paused and took a deep breath looking like he was preparing himself for some horrible task. "Would you…would you rath-rather, uh, walk out of here and pretend this never happen or kiss me?" Patrick asked stumbling over his words several times as he stared at Robin his breathing heavy.

**A/N Well, I dunno, did I get to philosophical? Let me know. And review, if you want to know what Robin says.**


	11. Diary Confessions

**A/N Hello people, so, tonight I went to see Hannah Montana in 3D, I was sitting there waiting for it to start when it hit me! The perfect idea for this chapter, and so I decided to update. I shall try to update more frequently, later chapters, probably the next one will include other characters namely Jason and Liz, for some Liason fluff. **

**Thanks to all reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

_This is the private journal of Princess Robin Genevieve Anastasia Devane-Scorpio of Monaco, KEEP OUT! _

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh. My. God. I don't know what else to say. Why do these things keep happening to me? You're probably wondering what kind of mess I got myself into this time, but for once it really wasn't my fault. You see I was innocently minding my own business when my friend declares she wants to 'show' me something, and she, with the help of my other friend, Jason, locks me in some abandoned room with Patrick. Yes, Patrick, as in Prince Patrick of Ireland, the boy I've hated since…ever…but I kind of sort of maybe…might not hate him quite so much…_

_So, we were totally locked in this room with nothing to do, and no one to talk to except each other. And, our only chance of getting out was to start getting along. We found a stack of personality quizzes that Courtney had left for us to take out of some psychotic attempt to get us together. We started playing them and the more we talked the less I hated him and the more our feud seemed childish. I mean we're betrothed after all; hating each other won't exactly make for a joyful eternity. _

_Anyway, we were in the middle of a game of Would-You-Rather, when Patrick suddenly turns to me and says…_

"_**So, uh," Patrick paused and took a deep breath looking like he was preparing himself for some horrible task. "Would you…would you rath-rather, uh, walk out of here and pretend this never happen or kiss me?" Patrick asked stumbling over his words several times as he stared at me, his breathing heavy**_

_And, I freeze…and stay frozen, and suddenly my traitorous vocal cords decide to take matters into their own hands or whatever considering vocal cords don't have hands._

"_**Well, we can't exactly walk out of here…" I say my voice trailing off suggestively.**_

_ARGH! I flirted with him. Or rather my traitorous vocal cords flirted with him despite my repeated mental screams of horror. And, before I can so much as blink he's leaning toward me and his lips are just an inch or so from mine and my mind is screaming at me to move or something, but then this little voice suggests that maybe kissing Patrick wouldn't be that bad… _

"_**All right, we surrender…" Patrick and I spring back from each other as though shocked and our necks snap toward the door. It's Courtney and Jason, they came to let us out. And before Patrick has a chance to say anything or God forbid **__**do**__** anything I spring up and run out the door past Courtney and Jason. **_

_I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head as I fled from the room. Yes, fled, I literally ran from the room. If my etiquette tutor had seen that he would've flipped. That certainly wasn't behavior befitting a princess. And, why I'm thinking about my etiquette tutor at now of all times I have no idea. I seriously think something has come loose in my brain. Yes, that it. Or maybe this was all some sort of nightmare. _

_But, I know it wasn't. I know that I didn't dream any of that. That those events are one hundred percent completely factual, despite the fact that they go against everything I know to be true. Because, I hate Patrick, right? _

_I think that I might, kind of, sort of, perhaps…_

_Be…_

_Be in…_

_All right! I'll just come right out and say it:_

_I, Princess Robin Genevieve Anastasia Devane-Scorpio of Monaco, am in love with Prince Patrick Noah Anthony Drake._

_I bid you adieu dear diary for I must go seek the council of Jason, because no matter how much I hate him right now I know he'll just listen and that's what I need right now,_

_Robin_

**A/N Review. **


	12. A Friendship Forms

**A/N Um, I had no idea it had been this long since I last updated, sorry.**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Stop laughing." The short brunette demanded with a scowl. "You promised you wouldn't laugh." She added upping the glare she was aiming at her friend from her 'I-am-going-to-inflict-severe-psychological-and-physical-damage' glare to her 'by-the-time-I'm-done-with-you-your-own-mother-won't-be-able-to-identify-your-body' glare. Said friend made a valiant effort to get his laughter under control but seemed to be quite incapable of it.

"I am," The blond prince paused to gasp for air, "sorry, it's just so…" He had to grip the back of a chair for support as his form shook with minute tremors as he attempted to hold in his laughter. "Funny." He finished.

"I don't see what's so funny about the slow dismantling of everything I've ever known." Robin scowled placing her hands on her hips and glaring up at her friend.

"Don't be so dramatic, Robin." Jason replied with a half-amused, half-exasperated eye roll. "The fact that you've realized you like Patrick…" She cut him off mid-sentence.

"**Might**. I might like Patrick."

"What's this I here about you liking Patrick?" Robin groaned and resisted the urge to bang her head against the wall repeatedly. Barely. Jason finally decided to reply when Robin made no move to respond.

"It seems like our little plan worked, Courtney."

"Ooh, really?" Courtney asked her blue eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Yeah, get this, they almost kissed." Jason elaborated. Robin scowled at him.

"I told you not to tell anyone."

"Courtney doesn't count." Jason explained in a voice that implied he found her protest utterly pointless as the three of them told each other everything.

"So, when was this 'almost kiss'?" Courtney demanded. Robin scowled refusing to respond.

"In the room right before we surrendered." Jason replied.

"I know we should've left them in there longer!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Can you two please focus on the task at hand?" Robin asked sounding exasperated.

"We are!" Courtney exclaimed. "We're focusing on getting you and Patrick together." She continued.

"I'm not even sure I want to be with him." Robin replied. "And, can we move this conversation somewhere else; I'd rather not air the details of my love life in a hallway."

"We can go in my room, it's right around the corner, but we need to wrap this up quickly, I'm meeting Liz soon." Jason offered leading the way to his room.

"Alright, now let's talk rationally," Courtney began. "Robin, you said yourself that you're starting to like Patrick, and Monaco needs this alliance,"

"The first thing you need to do is stop thinking of Patrick as an enemy, start considering what you've learned about him now, not assumptions you made when you were five." Jason said logically.

"Six." Robin responded petulantly.

"Whatever." Courtney replied. "They're announcing your betrothal to Patrick at the ball tomorrow, and I think it would be a great opportunity for the two of you to get to know each other, try to keep an open mind. Okay?"

"Fine." Robin said with a scowl.

"Listen, you need to accept that this marriage is going to happen, stop fighting it, maybe you'll find that it's a good thing." Jason said finally.

"Yeah, maybe…" Robin murmured softly. "I've got to go." She said after a moment. She hurriedly left the room leaving Jason and Courtney staring after her.



"Patrick?" Robin called as she knocked on the door to his rooms.

"Yes?" Patrick asked quietly.

"Can I, um, talk to you for a minute?" Robin questioned.

"Sure." Patrick said eyeing the other royal cautiously.

"It's about what happened or almost happened back in the sitting room."

"You want me to forget it happened, right?" Patrick asked. Robin searched his face noticing something like disappointment flare in his eyes before disappearing.

"No," Robin paused. "I want to start over. Can we do that?" She asked. By way of response Patrick reached for her hand and raised it to his lips.

"Hello, my lady, my name is Prince Patrick Noah Anthony Drake of Ireland, but you can call me Patrick, unless my etiquette tutor is nearby. I'm really not eager to repeat my lessons with him." Patrick said with a grin. "I already had quite a few of them; I wasn't the best behaved young prince."

"Hello, your highness, my name is Princess Robin Genevieve Anastasia Devane-Scorpio of Monaco, you can call me Robin." She paused. "I know what you mean about the etiquette teachers, mine was an absolute slave driver." Robin continued.

And just like that the tenuous bonds of a friendship began to form between the soon to be wed couple. Maybe, they'd make it after all. And, who knows, they may just fall in love along the way.

**A/N Only one chapter left, the epilogue!**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N Yes, I know, I suck at life, I never update, etc, etc. I am eternally sorry for the long wait. I just couldn't figure out how to end the story, so yeah, updates were non-existent.**

**Thanks to All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line and the original characters that appear in this chapter.**

"Mommy, tell us again! _Please_." Four year old Princess Charlotte of Ireland demanded.

"Yes, mama, tell us the story again." Charlotte's six year old brother, Prince James begged.

"I must've told you that story a thousand times by now," Robin said in reply to the pleading of her children.

"But, I want to hear about how you and daddy fell in love again," Charlotte replied looking at her mother with pleading brown eyes.

Robin sighed and assumed a put-upon expression. "Well, as you know your father and I had a long history of, ah, dislike between us, we were _always _polite of course, as proper young royals should be, but well, we weren't all together fond of each other…"

"That's not what Aunt Courtney said," James interrupted.

"Yeah!" Charlotte agreed nodding her small head vehemently. "Aunt Courtney said you guys were always at each other's throats and that your tutors said you were a dis…dis-something…"

"Disgrace." James supplied.

"Yes, _that_, and Auntie Brenda said that if Aunt Courtney hadn't've locked you in a sitting room with daddy that you guys would never even start being friends." Charlotte continued.

"Well, Aunt Courtney and Aunt Brenda need to learn to keep their mouths shut don't they?" Robin asked. "How would they like it if I decided to tell their children about how well their relationships worked out?"

"Aunt Courtney said that she and Nikolas always loved each other." Charlotte replied.

"Yes, well, let's just say your Auntie Brenda wasn't always so fond of your Uncle Pete." Robin replied.

"How could she not like Uncle Pete?" James demanded. "Uncle Pete is the bestest uncle ever, well, okay, Uncle Jason is pretty awesome too…but still, how could she not like Uncle Pete?"

"Make sure you ask her about it the next time she comes over." Robin suggested.

"So, what are my three favorite people discussing today?" Patrick asked arriving unnoticed into the room.

"How you guys fell in love!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"I thought we had moved onto discussing Auntie Brenda?" Robin asked.

"Auntie Brenda isn't here right now." James answered.

"Yeah, we'll question her when she comes to visit us next, until then we'll make do with hearing about you and daddy." Charlotte replied.

"Isn't that great, Patrick?" Robin inquired.

"Wonderful."

"Daddy!" James exclaimed calling his father's attention to himself.

"Yes, James?" Patrick asked.

"Tell us about how you proposed to mommy!" The little boy exclaimed.

"You've heard this story before." Patrick replied.

"Please, daddy," Charlotte begged.

"Well, Robin and I had begun to develop a strong friendship…"

"After Aunt Courtney and Uncle Jason locked you in a room together," James prompted.

"Yes, after that, and son?"

"Yes, daddy?"

"Remind me to thank your Aunt Courtney for telling you about that part of the story the next time we see her."

"Okay, daddy." James replied cheerfully.

"So, yes, we had become close friends, and we were already betrothed by our parents, we had been friends for two years, and then I officially proposed to her, we were going to get married either way, but I wanted to make it official. So -and I caution you two to never try this- your mommy and I snuck out past our body-guards. I had told her I had something important to tell her. And, I took her to the beach, and we watched the sunset over the water and just as the orange glow from the sun was reflecting over the whole beach I asked her to marry me, because she wanted to, and not because our parents wanted us to." Patrick explained.

"And, I said yes." Robin added.

"It's so, so, what's the word?" Charlotte asked looking to her brother for help.

"Romantic." James supplied.

"Yes that." Charlotte said.

"I think so." Robin said smilingly. "And now, my dears, it is time for both of you to go to bed it's already eight-fifteen." 

"But, I'm not even tired!" Charlotte said, and to prove her point she yawned hugely.

"Mm-hmm," Robin replied noncommittally.

"Uncle Jason and Aunt Elizabeth will be here tomorrow with their children, so you two need to go to sleep." Patrick said.

"Now off to bed with you." Robin said ushering both of her children out of the door and toward their bedrooms. It was on days like this one that she was glad that she had finally gotten to know Patrick and made the decision to marry him. She couldn't recall ever being happier.

**A/N: It is done! :) Review, please!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers throughout the story:**

**DeKeNiJoe**

**Talk2much13**

**Babiiechica2oo8**

**Sweet/sassy**

**Spacecaseofbol9694**

**Kaibre**

**-spencer**

**Paulanka1**

**Lorilou783**

**Scrubs**

**Jackie-Ken**

**ST**

**LuVtOdAnCe**

**cRaZy4dAnCe**

**Anonymous**

**Isabella ava**

**KKK-DouBLe-KaeKae**

**Pinklady34**

**Kate2007**

**Amanda**

**Sagesther**

**Babygirltee**


End file.
